Noel the Loner, Noel the Lover
by AyaC
Summary: Noel has always been unliked by many for some reason so has become a loner. His social skills are poor. So he gets an ego to help him break out of his shell. They're almost instant friends. Too bad going any further is a taboo.
1. Chapter 1: The Loner

Me: OK so I play Mabinogi waaay too much. Then I saw how pretty the blunt spirit ego was, and I got this idea so I haad to write this story, I don't know if I'm going to finish it all the way, but I had to post at least the first chapter. So for the record, if anyone wants to try to create what the character looks like on Mabinogi, he's 16, orangish-yellow skin, light-blue preppy haircut, blue-gray foreign eyes, and small lips, and wears Messenger's Wear.(Not my character, just for the record.)

* * *

Inside Ciar Dungeon, there was a party 6. Everyone had finished killing their monster, everyone but one. There in the dark chilling dungeon was a boy. Who was still fighting the Rat man. What made him different and slower than everyone else was that he had no weapon. His weapon was his two fist and Terk's Open Finger Gloves. Already working up a sweat from a short fight, his impatient companions quickly sliced through the rat with their blades. The boy slumped onto the cool floor of the dungeon, exhausted.

"Honestly, You need to get a weapon! Stop it with your sissy slaps!" Barked one red haired member.

"He's right," Added in a blond haired one, "You look pretty weak, and you'll probably still look pretty weak even with a weapon." Followed by a chorus of yes'.

"Yea... He is kind of scrawny looking..." Whispered a brunette, taking a look at the boy gasping for air in front of them. He had yellow skin with a hint of orange, Light-blue Preppy haircut, blue-gray foreign eyes, and wore a Messenger's Wear.

"Cutting them with a blade..." Mumbled the boy, "Looks like... It hurts..." Everyone gathered closer to hear what he said.

"Of course it hurts you Twit!" Yelled a black haired man, "That's the whole point!"

"Well how about his?" Offered a blond lady, handing him a stick. "This _definitely_ won't severely hurt them." The boy looked at the stick for a second before grabbing it, then further examined it.

"Thank you... But it seems to be quite fragile..." He mumbled once more.

"Oh don't worry about it! It'll be fine!" The lady snickered. The boy believed her whole heartily and accepted the gift. The group charged into battle once more and when he smacked a white snake the stick snapped right in half! The other members quickly finished their kill and ran to the boy. He thought they were going to save him from the snake charging at him, but no one made a move. Stunned, he was bitten and knocked over. Yet still no one offered help. Someone did kill the snake for him, but they just stood as statues. That was until they broke into laughter. His face showed complete anguish. He stood and clutched his shaking-bitten hand and slowly navigated his way out of the dungeon. Now a mixed face of scorn and grief appeared. Once out of the dungeon many people saw his battered condition and offered for help, but he no longer wish for anyone's "help" any longer. He dragged his body all the way to town.

"Why Hello there Noel!" The Wise man gave a hearty smile to the boy.

"Hello, Sir..." Noel replied with a slight bow.

"Did you hurt yourself again?" Duncan asked raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing Sir... Just a mis fortunate happening..."

"Doesn't look like nothing, but I'll let this one slide." Duncan looked at Noels lifeless eyes, and grieving face. "Come now boy! Show the world your pretty face!" He cheered as he pulled Noel's cheeks into a smile.

After releasing his cheeks Noel rubbed his face with his good hand and gave a small smile. Duncan face also relaxed into a more calm, mature state.

"So what do you want to talk about this time?" Duncan inquired gazing upon the villagers.

"I need better defense to protect myself,...And I was hoping I could help a villager... to gain an enchant...perhaps?" Noel answered, feeling slightly better.

"I bet you're just trying to show that handsome face of yours around town."

"No Sir..." Noel's face redden as he stared to the ground.

"Then shouldn't you be working on your offense more?"

"No Sir..."

"Very well, I hear Nora needs some help getting a fire in the Inn."

"Thank you Sir... Do you mind... If I may receive some... treatment...?" Noel eyed his wound. Duncan tossed him a bandage and sent him on his way. Noel slowly made his way to the Inn, fastening the bandage onto his wound. While still fixating the bandage he knocked on the door. Nora opened the door and giggled at the boy who stood before her. He had part of the bandage in his mouth, his good hand holding his injured one steady and more bandages all over. They stood for a few seconds like that before Noel quickly fixed his bandages sloppily.

"Hello Miss Nora... You have a problem with the fire... Right?"

"Hey there Kiddo!" Nora gave a warm smile, "We're having trouble getting a fire started since we're out of gas, so we're going to have to use natural gas to feed this fire." Noel looked a bit disturbed at her comment. Then Nora realized what she said and reworded it. "I-it's not what you think! W-we just need you to get us some fire wood ok ok?!" She speedily said. He gave a small nod and brushed it off, then pulled an ax from the side of his backpack and began chopping away at the tree.

"Miss Nora... No offense but... You're quite... Unusual." Noel muttered as he stuffed a log into his backpack.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being a little out of the norm," Nora replied sitting down on the grass, "Otherwise everything else is so boring! I mean look at you, Noel! You're an interesting kid, you don't carry a weapon, you listen... I think... And you a very umm... Defensive." Noel had finished gathering all the logs and began lighting them inside the Inn. Once the fire got going Noel packed his things and stood outside waiting for an owl to deliver his reward.

"You know Noel, if you had a weapon you wouldn't get hurt as often." Nora stated leaning against the door frame.

"Miss Nora... Please..." Noel didn't bother to turn around, "I've had enough for one day." He hissed a bit forcefully. Nora taken back for half a second but barely shaken.

"I see..." She got off the door frame and walked around to face Noel, "How about a blunt weapon?"

Noel raised his head in interest. They talked about the weapon and how to get it for a while.

"Come on Noel, it definitely won't severely hurt the monsters." Nora pouted. Noel cringed a bit hearing the sentence that left him this wound. He shook off the cold feeling and heaved a sigh.

"I...I will give it a chance..."

Nora jumped with joy and quickly ran inside. Noel stood there a bit dazed of what happened. Then Nora came sprinting out with a slim box in her hands. When she opened it, there sat a Mace. It was rather worn, but usable. Nora face was filled with excitement.

"Here take this," She shoved the mace into Noel's hands, "It's durability is in tip-top shape and it's pro efficiency is only 20, but I'm sure everything will workout!"

Noel starred at the mace in his grasp, it was quite heavy and had an antique look. Without another word Nora ran back into the inn to get back to her life. Noel swung the mace around a few times, accidentally banging trees sometimes, and was quite pleased how it didn't break the surface of anything it hit. After receiving his reward from the owl, he quickly sprinted back to Ciar dungeon to take it for a spin. He no longer worried about totally massacring the foes and was able to do better in the dungeons. After a week working with the mace, the pro efficiency had gone up to 100 and the durability had dropped to 2/11(It had been repaired a few times). Noel was able to collect about 200,000 gold. Not much, but enough to live with for quite a while. He was humming a tune while shinning his mace in town. Then Duncan spotted him.

"Well well boy! It's been awhile!" Duncan patted him on the back, "So looks like you've gotten a weapon!"

"Yes Sir, I'm quite pleased." Noel answered without hesitation.

"You seem to love your mace quite a lot!"

"Never let it out of my site."

"You know... I've hear quite an interesting rumor." Duncan sat next to Noel with a small smile. Noel continued polishing his mace.

"... Really...?"

"Yes and your mace would be perfect for it!" Noel pulled his mace closer to his body. "Now I don't know if you've noticed, boy, but there have been some people walking around with glowing weapons!"

Noel looked up to see what Duncan was talking about, and as he said, there was a large amount of people with a glowing weapon.

"Those, my boy, are ego weapons. Weapons that carry a spirit within them. I thought this might be a good opportunity for you. Ego weapons have been quite popular recently. They require attention and your weapon has to meet certain requirements, but I'm sure you'll be fine seeing as how much you love that mace."

"Why... why are you telling me this?" Noel stopped polishing his mace and placed it on his lap.

"Well... You seem a bit lonely. I hear that you can talk with them and I was hoping your social skills would improve. It might make your future easier for you."

"I'm fine without people." Noel got up and headed toward the pastures. There Noel petted the sheep and just relaxed on the fields. Deian spotted him and quickly ran up to him.

" This is Deian's territory! Leave my field alone! Why are you always sitting in my fields?! " Noel didn't really understand why Deian was always so uptight with him, but sat up to talk to him.

"I like it here..." Noel laid back down.

"You were here yesterday and the day before that and the day before that!" Deian was stomping his foot on the ground, "Find someone to talk to already! Are you going to come here again?!"

"Yes..."

"WHY?!" Deian was practically breaking down onto the floor.

"Because... I like it here." There was steam coming from Deian's head and he pulled Noel up and started pushing him towards the bridge.

"Go talk to Tarlach, get an ego or something! Just leave me alone!" And he stormed off without another word. Noel was quite puzzled and looked at the mace in his hands. He shrugged and headed to Sidhe Sneachta. When he go to the Druid's Altar he found a fuzzy bear. Noel approached it cautiously and petted it. Then flopped to the ground.

'Where's Tarlach? I'm sure that guy said to come here..." Noel referring to a stranger who walked past. Then in a blinding light Tarlach appeared. He was glared at Noel, brushing off the top of his head. Noel felt nervous from his intense stare and obvious dislike of being petted.

"Aah..." Noel's mouth was open, but no sounds came out.

"Do you have business here?" Tarlach's posture was calm but his voice sounded venomous.

"Eeh-eh-Yes!"

"Well?" Tarlach eyed him. Noel was grasping his mace firmly with both hands and his knees were shaking.

"I-I want an ego..." He whispered.

"I cannot help you just like that," Tarlach turned his back to Noel, "Talk to Aodhan." Noel felt frustrated and ran to the closest moon gate to Emain Macha. Running through the busy streets he found Aodhan standing tall, and intimidating..., by the castle. Noel ran up to him and before he could say anything Aodhan spoke first.

"My! That's quite a weapon you have there," Aodhan's eye's focusing only on the weapon. Noel put it behind his back. "And quite a bond as well..."Aodhan scowled a little and Noel shrunk a little. "Go talk to Tarlach if you're interested in making an ego weapon. You have my recommendation."

Noel was pretty ticked but still continued his quest. Running all the way back to Tir Chonaill. The sun was beginning to rise and Noel ran as quickly as he could. Once reaching the Druid's Altar he stood before a bear... Noel looked up at the sky to see the sun was way up there shining brightly. So he sat down waiting till nightfall in the snowy land. After waiting for hours, the Eweca rose and Tarlach appeared before him. Noel, nearly frozen, brushed off the snow on him and present his mace to Tarlach.

"Ah, so I see you have Aodhan's blessing."

Noel was gritting his teeth, "Yes, yes I do."

"Very well, first get me a book from Aeira." Noel bit his tongue and sprinted to Dunbarton. On the way an owl dropped a scroll from Tarlach to him. Noel presented the scroll to Aeira, received the book, and took a moon gate back to Tir Chonaill. He ran back up to the Druid's Altar and spoke to Tarlach once more.

"Here!" Noel tossed the book at Tarlach, who caught it. He browsed through it and slammed it shut.

"Go talk to Edern now about The Fossil of Ancient Stone" And he sent Noel on his way... Again...

Once more an owl dropped a parcel on Noel's head and once reaching Bangor Noel had collapsed onto the floor.

"Someone... Get me... Air! He panted, his muscles were sore and tense. His lungs were bursting and he just couldn't move. Luckily for him Edern had walked up to him.

"Hey there, Youngster, you okay there?" He slung the hammer over his shoulder.

"No, not really... here... left pocket..."Noel managed to gasp. Edern dug into Noel's pocket and found the scroll. Edern gave it a quick look and put it into his pocket. He picked up Noel as well.

"Go to Gilmore, buy a pass to the dungeon and get some fossils."

Noel stumbled to Gilmore's side. His hunched back and irritated looked made Noel back up.

"The pass is five thousand!" He suddenly croaked. Noel way sitting on the floor rubbing his numb legs.

"Wha-?"

"Five thousand gold for the pass!" Apparently Gilmore was eavesdropping. Noel pulled out his gold pouch and dug his fingers in. He pulled out a hand full of gold and dropped it into Gilmore's open hands. He took the pass and wobbled into the dungeon. Then he realized he didn't have anything to mine the fossils with. He left the dungeon, purchased a pick ax for seven hundred-thirty gold, purchased another pass and went back into the dungeon. Noel was rather sad at how light his pouch felt now. He gripped his mace and began fighting the Gremlins. Once reaching the ores he sat down and relaxed his tense muscles. His breathing was quick and short and was sweating quite a lot. Noel got up and removed the jacket of his Messenger's Wear and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled the pickax off his bag and began mining for the fossils. After a few iron ores he found a large spirit fossil. He found 4 others and stuffed them all into his backpack. He slung the heavy sac over his back and made his way to the exit of the dungeon. Noel handed the fossils to Edern one by one. In the end he received two pink stones with a hole in it, a dark jagged stone, a bright slightly jagged and slightly rounded stone, and a smooth soft brown stone.

"Well get going now," Edern gave Noel a small push, "That brown stone ought to be the one for yer mace."

Noel ran to Sidhe Sneachta and put his jacket on when he felt his sweat freezing. He sat in the snow for a few hours waiting for Tarlach to appear. The bear transformed into Tarlach and Noel walked up to him. Noel gave a small cough a few times and spoke.

"I got the stones... Do I get my ego now?"

"Of course, of course. Just give me the materials."

Noel handed Tarlach thirty elemental removers, the brown stone, and reluctantly his mace. Tarlach poured the liquid from the elemental removers onto the mace and began chanting. The mace began to float in front of him and he held out the stone to it. Noel started with wide eyes. The mace absorbed the stone and there was an explosion of light. Noel fell back in fright. When the light subsided, Noel cracked one eye open and both snapped open when he saw the floating girl in front of him.

"Ha-wha?" Noel stuttered with a cough.

"This is you ego, now be gone." Tarlach gave one last glare.

Noel noticed his mace on his ground and quickly picked it up. He brushed off some of the snow and took a better look at the girl. She had long brown hair to her knee's, clad in green/yellow, a green chocker, metalic wings, and wore this strange hair/chain accessory. Noel couldn't help but gape at her beauty.

"Umm... Hello... I'm your eiry." The beauty said.

* * *

Me: CHYEA! Well I hope you like it, I haven't figured out how the story's gonna go, but I never think my stories through hehe... Well I'm already half way done with chapter two. I hope you really enjoy this Oh and for those who are eagerly or angrily awaiting for ranma wolf and who gets the girl, I'll get working on those too. Ranma wolf's chapter is half way done. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Um Hello

Me: I don't really have much to say.... Weird... Oh! I have a bunch of work and failing! AAAGH!

Yuki: Stitch is currently in an unstable mental state so... yea!

Disclaimer: Stitch doesn't own Mabinogi, what a pity...

* * *

"Umm... Hello... I'm your eiry." The beauty said. Noel jumped in surprised.

"Ah-um, I'm Noel...Nice you meet you... uhh...?" He had yet to learn her name. "Your name? If you don't mind...?"

"I'm... I'm not sure."

"Oh..." He rubbed his neck due to the awkward silence. He quickly looked around for an idea. Unfortunately all there was tree's and snow... "Uh-um... How about Yuki? You know... Like snow?"

"How'd you come up with that?" She inquired. After a moment they began to laugh. Noel felt a little strange and embarrassed talking to such a goddess like being. Noel continued rubbing his neck still feeling awkward, but they kept laughing together. He then began to have a fit of coughs. Yuki floated toward Noel cautiously.

"I'm ***cough** **cough*** fine ***hack*** really." He sputtered between coughs as he stuck out his hand to stop Yuki's approach. Yuki wasn't sure what was going on but listened to Noel. "Really! I'm fine now." Noel gave a small smile. "So... What should we do now?"

"Umm... I'm not sure, what do humans do?" Yuki kneeled down to Noel's eye level.

"Hmm... I don't know either, I don't do much." He brushed off the snow on him and stood up, "I'm more of an observer. How about-"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Tarlach hissed. Yuki gave a disapproving look and turned to Noel.

"Are all humans like that?" She asked turning around.

"Nah, I think it's just me." They began walking toward the exit, "Maybe I smell bad to them?" He gave a small laugh. Noel showed her around town and explained to her "human" things and customs. He wanted to introduce Duncan to her.

"Where are we going now, Human?"

"Well first we're visiting the town chief and second my name's not 'Human' " He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Noel, NO-EL."

"You're a Human, just like all the other humans. You all look the same, what the difference?" Yuki gave him an innocent look.

"Yuki, that's not very nice. I don't call you eiry, you don't look like all the other eiry's. We're friends, that makes us different. I'm not friends with those eiry's, I'm friends with this one."

Yuki sat down confused. She made sure no one could look up her skirt like Noel had taught her. She put her hand on her chin and thought over what Noel said.

"Well how about Master?" She jumped up. Noel gave out a small sigh.

"Well how about Noel? That's who I am."

"But everyone else calls their humans 'master'."

"Yuki, it's okay to be a little out of the norm." He quoted Nora, "Besides, I'm not your average fellow. Now come on I want you to meet Duncan." Duncan greeted them with the biggest smiles Noel's ever seen. He was ecstatic to see the loner, Noel, have someone he could casually talk to. Duncan gave Noel a bear hug and tried to hug the intangible Yuki. After his rather embarrassing attempt to hug Yuki, Duncan kept laughing and praising Noel.

"Oh my boy I'm so delighted you finally got an eiry," He kept patting Noel's back, "Now you can talk to other people just as casually!"

"Other...People...!?" There was slight alarm and fear in Noel voice. Duncan frowned a bit at how Noel had withdrawn once more.

"Now no need to be shy, introduce your fine eiry to the others!" He cheered as he shoved Noel, and tried to shove Yuki.

"He's a rather nice Human. I guess they're not all like that druid." Yuki was floating by Noel's side looking forward.

"I guess so, there aren't many people who are like that sadly."

"Oh... So when are we going to do something fun or exciting?" Yuki felt energetic and eager to do something.

"Fun? Fun..." Taking a minute to think of a fun place they ended up at the pasture. "I love it here. There's a warm sun, bright sky, soft grass, and sheep who are adorable. Their wool is soft and fluffy like a cloud" Yuki was floating around desperately trying to touch the adorable sheep. Her face fell when her hand fazed right through the sheep. She let out a sigh and sat beside Noel.

"What wrong, you look upset." Noel was deeply concerned for his first and only friend.

"You know what fluffy is, you can feel what soft is. I can't..." Yuki was looking at the ground in sorrow. "You must be really happy to be human, to have senses and feelings."

"At times like these I really am grateful to have senses and to be alive, but having feelings it makes me wish I were dead sometimes."

Yuki tilted her head in confusion, and laid back onto the soft grass.

"Hey! Heeey!" They turned their heads to see a fiery Deian charging at them with his fist in the air, "Get out of my pasture!"

Noel's face showed obvious fear and attempted to grab Yuki's hand and began running off. Yuki followed closely behind.

"Did we do something bad to that human?" She caught up with the running Noel.

"No not really, he's just territorial."

Once they stopped, Noel was sprawled on the floor hardly able to breath.

"Does it feel good to be tired?" She asked.

"No, it's usually bad, but I'm usually not this exhausted." He sat up.

"What's wrong then?"

"Not sure, feeling a little tired today, maybe kind of light headed. I'll just take a long nap." As he laid down to rest Yuki kept hammering Noel with human emotions and feeling questions.

"What emotion are you having?"

"Unnnnn..." He groaned trying to sleep.

"Come on tell me! Please please?" She begged sitting down clasping her hands together.

"Tired... Sleepy... Annoyed..." He rolled so his back was to Yuki.

"Are those good emotions?" Yuki floated to face him only to see him asleep. "You sure look... Umm... It's called happy, right Noel? Noel what are you doing? Are you okay?" She kept talking and woke Noel.

"*cough* Huh? Let me sleep..."

"What's sleep? An emotion?"

"No a state in which someone is going to rest to charge their energy. When we have senses and use them it takes energy, sleeping recharges the energy." He went back to rest.

"I don't need to sleep then!" Yuki's stomach grumbled, "Noel I'm hungry."

"You don't know emotions but you know hunger? That's odd." He lifted himself off the ground and went to the grocery store. "What do you want, you can have anything."

"None of these look good..." She frowned.

Caitin came from behind the counter and gave a small laugh, "Noel, eirys' don't eat our food, they eat weapons."

"Oh... Thank you Miss Caitin." He went to the infamous Ferghus.

Ferghus spotted them approaching and he had a broad grin on. "Noel!! Hey there kiddo! Want me to fix you mace!?"

"NO! I mean... No thank you Ferghus." Noel instinctively put the mace behind him. "Yuki is hungry. What's good for her?"

"For your eiry, eh?" Ferghus turned to his rack of weapons, "Here's a small snack for the thing." He tossed a gathering knife. "That's five hundred gold."

After paying paying Ferghus Noel watched in bewilderment as Yuki held the knife in her hands. It dematerialized into specks and went into Yuki's skin. She smiled in satisfaction. They spent their day exploring, talking about feelings and emotions, and having Yuki eat nearly every weapon at the blacksmith.

Noel glanced at his gold pouch and saw that it was nearly empty. He let out a long sigh.

"Oh that's called depression, right Noel?" Yuki exclaimed happy.

"Yuki... You ate a hole right into my pouch..." Noel mumbled.

"It's not my fault if I get hungry so often!"

Noel stomped to Duncan, displeased of how and why his eiry was so hungry all the time.

"Duncan, why is Yuki so hungry all the time?!" Noel looked calm but his voice was edgy.

"Now now no need to be aggravated." He held up his hands in defense, "It's just because you always have her out instead of letting her rest."

Noel looked puzzled. He put his ego weapon into his backpack and Yuki vanished. Noel let out a yelp in surprise and quickly pulled the mace back out. Yuki appeared and looked confused for a moment.

"Just keep Yuki in your bag when you don't need her." Duncan walked away.

Noel looked at his mace nervously, "We really have no choice, Yuki." He glanced up at her.

"I hate it in there! It's dark and when I come out I have no idea what happened!" Yuki pouted.

Without another word Noel slipped his mace into his pack and went toward Ciar dungeon. When he got there the place was nearly empty. It was late into the night and most people were in bangor getting their own ego weapons. So Noel was forced to enter the dungeon alone.

"Man it's cold in here." Noel rubbed his shoulders with his hands. He ran to the first treasure box and opened it. After the goblins had appeared he reached for his mace.

"Oops, not suppose to take that out." Noel retracted his arm and put up his fists, "Going to have to do this again..." He cleared his throat. Hours had gone by and only the first floor was completed. Noel took a break near the stairs.

"I-Is it me, or is it... getting... darker...?" He said between gasps, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Never the less the gold gathering continued. By morning, the fighting was over, well almost over. Noel Grabbed the monstrous key and shoved it into the lock.

With a twist and a click, it slammed onto the ground like an anvil. As the door squeaked open there was the deadly pile of stones lying before him. Sneaky his away around it, Noel eliminated the metal skeletons, mostly with magic. Then came the final creature. He raised his fists to prepare for combat, but decided otherwise. Not wanting to break his hands, Noel pulled out his mace.

"Huh...?" A drowsy eriy spoke, "Noel!! Where'd you go to so quickly? I saw you a minute ago by Duncan."

"You must've been sleeping." Noel whispered while tip toeing away from the rocks. "Feeling energized?"

"You bet!"

"Good because those rocks are a big problem, so we'll just need to break them, Ok?" And with that they charged at the rocks. After just a smack from the mace, the ground began to shake. The stones piled up and gave a mighty roar.  
"That's a golem?! Oh My Gosh!" Yuki eyes widened in surprise. She covered her head with her arms, even though she's intangible.

Noel felt the power in his mace decrease.

"Hey hey Yuki! Focus here!" Noel gave her a stern look.

She nodded and gave held a gaze at the golem. As the power in the mace returned the golem already had a stone fist raised in the air. Noel eyes widened as he ran back as far as he could. Apparently not far enough because the golem slammed it's fist to the ground and the ground trembled. The shock waved traveled to Noel and tossed him off his feet. He rubbed the bump on his head and cringed. The golem stood in a defensive position. With a quick hop, Noel raised the mace up and swung with all his might into the golem. It reassembled itself and roared. Noel ran back and prepared to counter. It fell into the counter and flew back. Noel continued to fire counter until the golem had crumbled.

"A fox enchant? Might as well sell it." He tossed the enchant into his pack. "I only go defense you know? By the way, before you said you felt energetic, that sure is odd."

"Maybe I'm a quick learner?" Yuki shrugged. "Noel I'm hungry again..."

Noel sighed and pulled out his gold pouch. They went toward Ferghus, Noel tossing the pouch in his hand for fun.

"Yuki... I don't think I'll be doing a dungeon for awhile..." He said while wiping off his sweat.

"Why not?" She glanced at the heavily panting Noel.

"I'm kinda... Tired..." Noel whispered.

"Tired...? Oh I know that one! It mea-! Noel!" She screamed.

Noel had collapsed and unconscious.

"Come on Noel wake up! Wake up!!" She pleaded. "Help! Help!!"

"Stop screami-! Oh..."

A seventeen year old boy, who had Emain Macha blue shadow wave hair, brown ochre precious eyes, earth-like skin, and happy lips, walked up to them. "What happened here?" He said with an uninterested look.

"Please! Noel! He needs help!"

The man looked at the boy on the floor. Nothing special, a weak kid on the floor. He was the cause of the kids unconscious usually. The usual, but what was interesting was the gold pouch spilled before him.

"I think I can help you." He said pulling his happy lips into a smile.

* * *

Me: Yay I finally got this chap done! I'm sick cause of my stupid cousin...

Yuki: Do tell.

Me: Well if you insist! She coughs on me during class and then blows it into my face!! I'm sick now!

Yuki: Um... you're not the only sick one you know...?

Me: (Looks at Noel)...

Noel: (breathing heavly on floor and sweating)

Me: I have no idea what you're talking about.


	3. Chapter 3: Maryanne

Me:Before starting I would like to say something I feel is very very important. Well yes... I am awesome, but beside that. I would like to thank AnimeGirl very much. Soo soo much! I thought no one really read Noel or cared about it. Well if you check her review, you can see she does apparently. So thank you very much AnimeGirl you helped me write this one.

* * *

Chapter 3

The seventeen year old carried Noel on his back grumbling. He had picked the coins back into Noel's pouch under the careful eye of Yuki. She may be new, but she's no idiot. So why make a break for it when she knew his face? They reached the inn and reserved a room from Piaras. Yuki glanced at the boy uneasily.

"I am grateful for you helping my master, but who are you?"

"Jeffer... Jeff. I'm Jeff."

"You're awfully proud if you won't even tell me your real name." She frowned.

"Whatever. Just wake up that shrimp."

Yuki nodded with an insulted look and tried to wake Noel once more. He didn't respond and remained laying flat on his stomach. She glanced and Jeff, who had his eyes latched onto Noel's pouch.

"Jeff. Can't you help him? Please?"

He tore his eyes away from the leather sack. "Eh? Yea sure..." He ran off toward the healers.

"If I was human I could help..." Yuki whined.

Noel was lying on his back in a pitch black void. It seemed as if time had frozen. There was nothing in the area. Nothing to make a sound, nothing that was moving. Noel seemed perfectly fine and cradled his head in his arms. He sat in silent bliss and closed his eyes. As relaxed as he was, he felt very upset.

"_Something wrong? You are alone, as you have always wished. I have granted you your wish child. Why do you still frown upon my good deed?"_

"Thank you sir... Or ma'am. I do wish to be alone, but not forever. I want friends, but I don't want it to hurt." The words echoed around the room, but Noels lips hadn't move.

"_It hurts to hate. It hurts even more to love."_

Noel shook his head and said with unmoving lips, "I don't hate, and I don't have love. What's there to do? Every since I was brought by Nao I've lived a meticulous life. I have nothing to live or work for. My life is a endless boring loop. An empty loop."

"_Mabinogi doesn't force you into an adventure. You join it. There are those who live peacefully, yet accomplish nothing. And there are those who achieve; reach their full potential. Understand that the great ones are like water. They all begin still. When something disturbs them they must be able to freely flow. They cannot stay rigid and stuck in their ways. Adapt, learn, fail. It's life. However remember, a single disturbance ripples. You aren't the only one who suffers. When you see the wave of adventure brush by you, jump in."_

He sat up, interested by the ominous voice. It held evil, but kindness. Noel couldn't understand if the voice was guiding him down a dark or light path.

"_Until you find the object that causes the ripple in your life, you cannot ride the wave it creates. Patience. For now you must wake."_

Noel was standing up and looking around. "You're confusing me. You're telling me to wait? If I wait than I'll end up being dragged into something. And-" He felt an invisible force wrap around him and shake. "O-ouch. Quit shaking me! That hurts!" The entire void shook along with Noel. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar person with their unfamiliar arms violently rattling him.

"Hey man, wake up already!" Jeff was very aggravated by how Noel didn't seem to wake for the past three minutes of shaking him. "You're not in a freakin' coma! It's just a damn fever!"

"I asked you to wake up the boy not make him a maraca!" Dily fussed. "Sit him up."

Jeff glared at the older lady, sat up Noel, and grumbled to the back of the room.

"Oh Noel, Noel, Noel what did you do this time? You even have a bandage on your hand. I tell you to visit me and you keep going around..." Dily continued her nagging while properly mending his previous snake mark that had left a scar. "Tsk tsk tsk, we have to clean that spot and get rid of that scar. The venom is probably what made you weaker. Now hold still and bear with me." She slowly poured a thin stream of green liquid from a small bottle she pulled out from her potion kit. As soon at it made contact with Noels skin it disappeared. You wouldn't even know the liquid was being poured on Noel unless you heard the grinding of his teeth and saw his grimacing face.

"Hey I'm no genius with feelings but I know what most of them are by now. And that is definitely pain!" Yuki swung her intangible arms through Dily trying to stop her.

"Hush. I know what I'm doing and if you care for Noel than you'll let me continue."

Yuki obliged, slightly red in the face. After all was done, Dily prepared for her leave. Noel seemed to be awake enough to respond to everything that was happening.

"Ah- Thank you very much, Dily." He said softly while rubbing his burning hand.

"Noel! What happened to Miss. Dily!?" Dily spoke with a strong, defiant voice.

"I-I-I-I'm, I-I-I! Um! I-!" He flushed.

"Calm down. I'm only playing with you. It's good to see you've lightened up. Now take care, okay? Noel stay healthy and strong. A little more confident too. Yuki, stay intangible. My word, if by some miracle you were to be tangible, you would make the biggest ruckus in all of Erinn. But a eiry turning tangible is totally unheard of so I don't need to stress over that matter. As for you Jeff. Stay away..." She hissed. Boy or no boy, she's treated many people and she couldn't help but feel he was anything but someone who got hurt. On the contrary he was the opposite. It's just sickening seeing that kind of person in front of you. Strange how it's usually men who keep sending the injured to her house. "Men..." She groaned and promptly marched out.

There was silence in the room along with great tension. Yuki comfortably sat next to Noel on the bed, even if she still was just hovering centimeters away from the surface. Noel realized the stranger was still in the room. He turned to the tan man in a black zig-zag tunic who looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"So... I'm Noel. You are...?" he spoke with caution and extended his hand. Jeff turned his head to him and cocked and eyebrow.

"Jeff." He grunted, "I'm the guy who carried your sweaty, dying body here." Noel's hand remained suspended in the air but Jeff ignored it. He slowly pulled his hand back.

"Oh..." Noel mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"You're welcome." Jeff spoke monotone.

Once again the silence emerged. Without a word, Noel swiftly collected his belongings and left the room with Yuki silently, closely following. Then there was only one. One Jeff and Noel's forgotten gold pouch. Much to his joy of course. He slowly made his way toward where the pouch sat on the lamp table and reached out. Then the door opened and Jeff withdrew his hand in the blink of an eye.

"... Almost forgot my gold..." Noel murmured as he stepped into the room, not seeing Jeff's retreating arm. Though Yuki was sharp enough to spot it behind Noel's shoulder. As he grabbed his pouch and began to leave, Jeff stood.

"You look weak, but I mean that in a good way..." He searched for an excuse, "I can... I can train you at the arena!"

Noel, halfway out the door, tried to get out the other half. It already sounded like a bad idea. "Yuki, you hungry? I'll buy you something now."

"No! Really I'll train you! Help you in the dungeons, with your quests and junk!" he put on his best 'It's true' look.

With regret, Noel accepted Jeff's offer. It was the only way to stop him from making Noel any more embarrassed. So with the group of three now, they moved to the weapon shop for Yuki's meal. The weirdest thing Noel noticed was when Jeff cringed with every coin he handed to Ferghus. Nevertheless they continued to ciar dungeon, however Jeff had other plans.

"Oh no, if we're gonna train you, we're not going to the sissy dungeon. We're going use the basics, starting with, the basic." He pulled out a brown slip of paper. "There's nothing to worry about kid, if you die than I'll bring you right back to life with a feather."

"You're just a kid too..." Yuki grumbled. Jeff retaliated with a scoff.

With a weak nod, they entered the dungeon. It was a lot easier than Noel thought. Sure the took a bit longer than goblins, but not as long as he thought. He felt much more powerful with the mace.

"Wow Yuki, you seem much stronger! What did you do, work out?"

"Don't be silly, Noel, I get stronger with the items I eat." She giggled giving Noel a small smile. "But are you sure you're okay to be up and fighting? You just recovered from being sick."

He gave a confident smile and went to catch up with Jeff, who hadn't waited for them. Jeff looked over his shoulder when hearing Noel approach, standing with his arms crossed and raised eyebrows. The door in front of him was locked and he was getting agitated waiting for them. They had already reached the third floor without being knocked out and were nearing the boss room. Jeff stood on edge wanting to kill the golem desperately. Noel hastily clicked open the door and prepared for battle. He took care of the skeletons, as most people would, but he saw in the corner of his eye Jeff running straight for the golem with his two galdius' prepred to swing. Noel stood in horror as Jeff was knocked out after only two hits. Yuki looked over Noels head, though she is floating, she's just a few centimeters taller than him.

"Do you have any feathers?" She inquired.

"No! He didn't say too and I didn't think he'd die! Oh no oh no."

"Come on, Noel be a man! We can take that golem down," Yuki clenched her fists for emphasis, "it's only a little bigger than the last one! You can do it!"

Noel scrunched his forehead in determination, and charged. With a shout and a smash, the golem was against a wall. He windmilled it and used his defense. Whether it looks like it or not, Noel's defense is very good, considering he never had a decent weapon. After the golem hitting him in defensive mode, Noel smacked him once and windmilled him again. This worked a few times, however it retorted with a windmill. Noel was knocked over and laid there, unmoving. Yuki's eyes widened and tried to get Noel to move, though her hands fazed through him.

"Noel! Are you okay!? Noel!" she cried to him. His body didn't move. A very dense air could be felt around the room. The golem continued to rampage around Noel's unmoving body.

"Noel! Why! We only met a few days ago! Not yet!" Yuki sobbed, kneeling by him, "I haven't learned all the emotions yet... Never became strong together..." her voice trailed off as she felt her energy leave her.

The golem had stopped stomping madly and resumed it's position on the floor. Yuki cursed at the piece of rock and looked at Noel with her red eyes. Surprised, she saw one eyelid looking at her. It seemed to be smiling at her too. Not moving, but alive, Noel gave her a small smile. Groaning and moaning, he crawled to the corner of the room.

"Oh thank Nao! I thought you were dead Noel!" she tried to hug him.

Noel felt his face light up a bit and scratched his cheek with a finger, "Ah, well I'm close to death, but I'm not going to leave you alone Yuki." He gave her an honest smile.

Yuki flushed and quickly turned away feeling her face flushed. "W-why didn't you at least let me know you were okay?" Trying her best to not make eye contact, fiddling with her skirt rimming.

He swallowed the last of his potion, "I can't let that golem know I'm still breathing and let him stomp me to death!"

Turning her back to him, Yuki mumbled something. Noel leaned in towards her to hear her better. Her head whipped back and she screamed "I Hate You!"

"Y-y-... why..." not sure why, Noel could feel his heart tightening, and it hurt.

"You made me say all those embarrassing things for nothing!" her face turned a deeper shade of red and she flew through the ceiling of the dungeon.

Alarmed, Noel jumped up and called to her. Instead the golem responded. Noel got ready to wipe out the golem who was worn down more than halfway through. Only problem was that his mace had lost absolutely all of it's power now. He looked at his hands with only gloves on as protection. Powerless mace definitely overruled bare hands. Noel looked up and saw the golem was already in his face. His reflexes made him go into defense mode. After getting a few scratches, Noel was able to turn the tide. Windmilling and hitting and going into defense mode just as before ended the golem. Exhausted, Noel flopped to the ground. If Jeff was suppose to train him, he wasn't doing a very good job.

_'Jeff! I forgot about him!' _Noel rushed to where Jeff's body was. Noel checked his heart rate. He let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the pumping.

There was nothing Noel could do until his energy returned. So he sat for awhile and thought. The eerie quiet of the dungeon was unbearable. It was cold and lonely. Noel huddled into a fetal position and tried to comfort himself. Why did Yuki hate him so much? Was what he did really that wrong. He rested his head on his knees. It frustrated him so much. He was mad at the golem, he was mad at Jeff, and of course he was mad at himself. He can't even figure out why Yuki left him. Noel could never be mad at Yuki though. She was his only friend, and cared for him. The thoughts kept running through his head until he felt well enough to get up. With Jeff's unconscious body latched onto his back, Noel went to open the chests for them. Inside was a decent amount of gold, plus he got an enchanted broad stick. It didn't make him happy though. Without Yuki around, there's no one to fill the area she had made in his heart. Noel let out a long depressed sigh.

"Something wrong?" A small interested voice chirped.

Noel screamed in surprise. Right behind him, standing with her hands on her hips, was a girl. A sixteen year old with a high school cut that was blond, and black confident eyes. And was wearing A black Cores' knit cap, white idol ribbon dress, and black Ella Strap boots.

He looked at her up and down. She was very cute. She noticed his staring and giggled and winked at him.

* * *

High above the Ciar entrance, sat an ego marinating in her ego.(Pun) Yuki had her legs crossed with an arm propped up on one knee and her head resting in her palm. Sure Noel should have somehow told her he was okay. It was all so embarrassing though. She covered her face with her hands, slapping herself in the process, and shook her head to try to get the embarrassment to go away. Right now nothing seemed better than being by Noel's side. Yuki felt too abash to approach him directly now. She was sure he could see her when her face blushed. This feeling... the base of it was in Yuki's hand, but the major things slipped between her fingers. What and why she's feeling is something maybe Noel can explain. There's absolutely no way she was going to fly right up to him. So she decided to wait outside the dungeon, hoping he'd come back okay. And there he was. Noel walking out with a small limp, carry Jeff on his back. Yuki want to fly right over to him but couldn't. For some odd reason, she wanted to just stare at him for a bit. Whatever happened to her at the dungeon was something starting to scare her. All she wants to do his stare at him. It scared her, but she felt so warm and comfortable inside. Her eyes became out of focus and her mind blanked as she continued to stare at him. Then she noticed a blond girl bouncing up to Noel and giving him a smile. He returned her smile with his own sweet smile. Yuki felt her blood boil and a pang in her heart.

"What?!"

* * *

Me: So I added some twists as I wrote the story. I didn't really plan for it to be like this. A lot more Yuki feelings here than I intended. I'm bad with mushi gooey love. It makes me feel embarrassed to write it...

Yuki: What am I feeling?

Me: Well I'll tell you what I'm feeling! I'm sick again! I seem to only update when I'm sick...


	4. Chapter 4: Touching

Me: I realized that I am grateful for your reviews, but almost no one reviews, except for the godofmadness43. I mean instead of reviewing when I don't update, it'd be a lot nicer if you reviewed when I do update. I also want to say in the previous chapter instead of saying "Thank Nao" It should've been "Thank Morrighan" Just saying.

* * *

'_Who's that blond next to Noel? What's she doing with him?!"_ Yuki glared with hatred. Whatever she was feeling it made her feel like biting the girl. She scrunched her brow and the bridge of her nose was scrunching as well. Yuki quickly swooped down to Noel and fazed through the girl's torso. The girl let out a yelp. Noel's face lit up when he saw her. He sprang into action right away.

"Yuki! Yuki I'm sorry! Please don't leave me. I was wrong so please, please come back!" Noel pleaded as he saw her appear.

The message wasn't acknowledged though, Yuki's gaze held strong to the blond, her hateful gaze piercing right through her. She twitched uncomfortably and moved even closer to Noel, which made Yuki's hair start to float and clench her teeth. Noel noticed the heavy atmosphere and introduced them.

"Ah… Yuki this is Maryanne Susan. Mary this is my ego, Yuki."

"She's an ego alright." Mary said under her breathe. Yuki's eyebrow twitched. No one dared move. There was a long period of silence as the land began to dim and the moon came over the horizon. Feeling the chill set in, Noel ushered everyone to move along and get help for Jeff. Much to the delight of Dily, Jeff was being healed at the moment. Things were still very awkward since everyone got back together. Noel made small talk with Dily, if not Dily may have killed Jeff by now. In the corner Yuki was trying to stab Mary with her eyes. The tension between the two continued until Dily had finished healing Jeff, after Noel stopped her from strangling him for the fifth time. The girls got up quickly, eager to get away from each other. Noel proceeded to pay Dily.

"Dily… I'm no healer," he paused, thinking of a proper goodbye without insulting her, "I don't think almost killing the patient speeds up the healing process…"

"Doesn't hurt to try." She said, being her usual cheeky self.

All joking aside, Noel was very worried about how Mary and Yuki were interacting. The intense energy followed them all the way to the inn. Upon their entering Nora greeted them with big smiles.

"Noel, Strangers! How're your travels?" She opened her arms wide as if expecting a hug.

Noel lifted Jeff higher onto his back to answer her question. Nora smiled; use to weak travelers walking into the inn. There were offered two rooms upstairs. As they all walked up Nora heard a very loud jingle. She looked for where it was coming from. Maryanne's bag was making a loud jingle.

"_Wow, she must be pretty rich to have so much gold with her…" _She shrugged it off and continued her work.

As they entered the room Noel gratefully laid Jeff onto the bed and jumped on one himself. Maryanne stood by the door, idly looking around. The awkward silence crept back into the room and lingered far too long.

"Well I guess you should go to sleep too, Maryanne." Noel gestured to the neighboring room, uncomfortably.

She took a few steps closer to Noel and with a small, seductive smile said "You can just call me Mary, like a wedding." Noel's face flushed and he quickly moved away. Yuki scoffed in disgust.

"Or you can call her Ary, like her brain."

Distress was evident in Noel's face as he was scared of what would happen. Electricity was sparking between the girl's eyes. The war was just starting.

"Mary, why don't you go to bed now? I'm sure you're very tired. We all are, right Yuki?"

"Well then I want Yuki to stay in my room too. Goddess knows what she'd do to you." Maryanne folded her arms as if stating that Yuki could actually do something.

Both Yuki and Noel shrugged in confusion, one being, Noel wasn't sure how Yuki could do anything and Yuki didn't even know what she was being accused of possibly doing. In the end Yuki ended up staying with Noel anyways and Mary got her separate room with a bit of a huff. Noel lay down, glad he could finally rest.

"You sit down too." He patted the spot right next to him. "It's been one wild day, huh?"

"Tell me about it. What're doing all this for anyways?" Yuki descended next to him.

"All this?"

"You know, letting Jeff be with you as well as Maryanne."

"Hmm…" He crossed his arms under his head as he relaxed. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm doing it for me; to grow maybe?"

"Grow… eirys grow, right?" her gaze looked far off.

"Well of course! We just have to feed you a lot of items. There might be another way… You know what, Yuki? Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but one day I will do something for you so you can grow too."

Unsure of what to say, Yuki dumbly nodded. Accepting the quiet nod as a thank you, Noel prepared for bed: gold pouch on the nightstand next to him as always, and mace to his left. Without a word the lights were shut and sleep settled in for Noel. Sleeping still wasn't a necessity for Yuki and she stayed up and watched Noel for awhile. Then she started to think.

"_Another way to grow with Noel…" _She felt a little bubbly inside and smiled. Whatever the smile meant was still a mystery but it felt so natural to do it. _"Well I guess that means I should thank you, Master."_

And with that she gave Noel a kiss on his forehead.

The night was at its peak, the red moon fully up with the large baby blue moon alongside it. The only one awake was Yuki, but she made no sound. She sat at the balcony fearing she might wake the others… well Noel at least… A silence that she hadn't felt ever since she first became Noel's eiry was very comforting. All was well as Yuki took in a deep breath. Her chest moved as air flowed in, but the cool air couldn't be felt. Nevertheless she was very content. Her serenity was soon broken as she heard a very light tapping. Quickly darting back into her mace to hide, Yuki waited till the tapping stopped. If Maryanne saw her awake and they sparked up the flames again, Noel would get mad and Yuki would lose all her contentment. However, the footsteps were very brief, a quick in and out. Noel groaned briefly and relaxed again.

"_That was strange… It doesn't really matter I guess… The quicker she's out the better! I could've sworn I heard a jingle. It was probably nothing. "_

The rest of the night continued without any other disturbances, but Yuki chose to stay in the mace for the rest of the night. Morning came with strong rays flooding the room. Everyone was still asleep until a knocking on the door was heard.

"Get up you sleepy bums; it's breakfast time!" Nora continued on her merciless banging.

"Good morning to you too." Noel groggily said as he rubbed his eyes. "Morning, Yuki." Giving his usual morning greeting to her as well.

"Mornin'!" She gave him a bright smile as she came out of her mace. "Have you seen Maryanne Susan?"

"No I can't say I have, why?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Yuki was slightly concerned about the tapping she heard last night.

After getting themselves set for the day they tried to wake up Jeff. Noel kept shaking him as Yuki screamed in his ear. The only responses they got were swinging fists almost hitting Noel. They gave up and decided to go down for breakfast. Nora was already sitting down and eating with her uncle, PIras. The table filled with bread, eggs and slices of meat. It all smelled very inviting. Noel pulled up a chair for him and Yuki to sit in.

"Morning boy, eiry." Piras gave a small nod.

"Her name's Yuki."

"It's Noel."

They both answered at the same time. Nora laughed a little and noticed something strange.

"Hey Noel, why is Yuki sitting? I mean there's no point right?"

"I suppose you're right, but she should have the right to sit at the table."

"And why is that?" Piras almost snapped.

"… She should because she has feelings… Sir…"

"Oh come on Noel, don't be scared of my uncle. He's a nice guy."

"That's ridiculous! Eirys don't have feelings! They're just weapons." He spoke with an edge, like he was explaining something to a little boy.

"Now hold on-!" Noel jumped up.

"Hey guys, and not guys." Jeff stumbled down stairs looking drunk.

"Morning and I believe they're called ladies." Yuki glared at him.

Jeff ignored her and sat down across from Noel and began to wolf down his food.

"So… Noel, are you pay for breakfast today?" Nora tried to break the tension forming.

"Yea… I'll pay. Let me go get my pouch…" His gaze holding strong to the sharp one Piras was sending. He slowly made his way up the stairs, careful to not break eye contact. Once out of his sight, Noel quietly shut the door and flopped onto the bed. Yuki flew through the door and sat next to him. He laid his forearm against his head and tightly shut his eyes.

'_It made no sense how people how could be like this. Eirys fight with their partners and their partners teach them and keep them fed. Why is there a feeling of supremacy? Shouldn't everyone get along?' _The thoughts kept repeating in his head.

The frustration radiating from his was strong. Yuki watched helplessly, reaching to try to comfort him. Her hand fazed right through his. She slowly withdrew her hand and stared at it.

"Yuki… Are there other people who treat Eirys like that, like objects?"

"Yes. While resting in Bangor my friends were adopted by humans. Some never came back, and those who did; did not have a good story to tell. Their owners had abandoned them, some say that their partners neglected them and made them fight even when they were starving…"

Such cruel things being done to egos seemed inhumane. Something had to be done to show that Eirys are human, they can be! Now wasn't the time to be dealing with that though. There was already one tyrant downstairs. Noel reached for his pouch. His hand landed on nothing but the stand. Noel jumped up and searched all around the room.

"Yuki, have you seen my pouch?"

She shook her head and helped him look. Then something hit her, hard.

"Maryanne…!"

"What?"

"Maryanne!" Yuki's eyes narrowed. Everything was so obvious now, and she let it happen right under her nose! Without a word she sped through and out of the Inn.

Noel stared at the wall that Yuki just left through in confusion.

'_Yuki? Never mind the gold pouch!'_ He abandoned his search for the pouch and ran to find where she'd run off to. He scrambled downstairs and shot out the door.

"Hey where are you going? What about the bill?" Jeff shouted after him with a mouth full of food.

"No time, I have to find Yuki first!"

"That boy is way too clingy…" Swallowing his food he looked to a smiling Nora and Piras with his arms crossed. "Oh give the kid a break, Piras. He's lonely and that's his only friend. Noel just doesn't think like us, so don't let it bother you."

"You pay the bill then." Piras said coldly and left the room.

Jeff's face froze and his head slammed to the table.

"A-are you ok…?" Nora cautiously put a hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"D-d-d-", he stuttered.

"What?"

"DAMN IT, NOEL WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GONE!" Jeff jumped up, "See ya, Nora. I gotta find Noel!" he yelled as he sped out the door.

Nora sighed as she played with a fork, "That's got to be the worst excuse to not pay the bill…"

Searching from the sky, Yuki dove and weaved between the buildings. Obviously Maryanne took Noel's pouch. What other reason was there to get close to him? She'd been so blind! While punching herself in the mind she noticed a familiar Cores' knit cap by Ferghus. Yuki swooped down and started screaming.

"I know what you did! How dare you do that to Noel! If I could I would strangle you!" Yuki frenzied, flapping her hands in emphasis.

Ferghus had already run to the back of his shop in fear, leaving only Maryanne. With both hands on her hips and dark eyes she spoke.

"I don't know how you figured it out, but you're not going to say a thing about this."

"How do you even plan on hurting me?" With a smirk, Yuki crossed her arms.

"Watch me…" Maryanne pulled out a yellow glowing bow and drew the loaded weapon.

"What the-? Is that an ego?"

Behind Maryanne was a male bow eiry striking the same pose as her only without a bow in hand, both looking ready to fire. They released. The arrow whizzed by Yuki but didn't even touch her.

"Ha! Nice try but your petty arrow can't hurt me."

A fraction of a second later Yuki's two piece dress' corners were shredded. Frantic, she looked around for the cause. Behind her was a boy on the floor.

"Noel!" she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine, but the arrow hit the mace square on though… I'm sorry…" He looked down in shame.

Yuki charged at the opposing ego with determination. He jumped back surprised but was tackled by her. Their hands were locked together fighting for domination. As they struggled, Mary's bow shook as well.

"She's not fighting alone!" Noel charged at her with his mace right behind him, shaking just as much. "I trusted you! You stabbed me in the back… just… like… everyone else!" He yelled between swings.

Maryanne dodged all of the swings easily. The only real problem was that her bow wasn't usable at the moment. As Noel continued to push back Mary, Yuki was pushing back the other eiry.

"It's not personnel," Yuki tried to sympathize, "your master must've forced you to do this."

The eiry scoffed. "No one forced me to do anything. I am fed, homed, and loved. I love my master and we work together!"

"Ok now its personnel." She pushed him further back.

Off in the distance Jeff could see two people. One looked like she was dancing and the other seemed like he was having a spasm. He ran across the bridge and found Ferghus hiding in the corner of his shop.

"Dude, what's going on and why are you in the corner?"

"I don't' want to die in that fight!" Ferghus pointed to the cloud of dirt that was forming from the brawl.

Jeff turned around to see that it was Maryanne and Noel who were fighting. He ran toward them to find out what was going on. The land had small craters from the velocity of Noel's swings.

'_Dang, he must be pretty mad!'_ He jumped into the middle of the two, not aware of the reason why they were fighting. "Noel, man, you've gotta relax! I've never seen you so worked up."

He turned to his left to see Maryanne snickering. Yuki turned to see what was so funny. The male ego swiftly flew to his master while she was distracted.

"It looks like the serum is finally kicking in." The ego's face had a wicked smile.

"Serum? What are you talking about? Didn't you steal Noel's money?" Yuki stood up straight and cocked her head in confusion.

The two looked back with blank and just as confused stares. Then the ego slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Lamb you idiot! You just told them!"

"M-master I didn't mean to! I thought they- and-!"

Off to the side hysterical laughter broke out, "Oh jeeze! Your name is Lamb! You're Mary's Lamb! Oh this is too funny."

Suddenly Noel jumped at Maryanne, preparing to strike again. Jeff intervened and held him back but he kept struggling to break free. Yuki rushed to his side and tried to calm him.

"Noel it's okay, what's wrong?" She moved around him trying to draw his attention. However he continued to rage at Maryanne in fury occasionally shouting in anger.

Maryanne turned her shoulder to them, "I think it's about time we left Lamb. You've ruined enough." He avoided her gaze. They walked away and before them a dark portal opened. Everyone gasped in shock, everyone but Noel who was still in frenzy. Before they could step through it, someone stepped out.

"Cichol!" They all went wide eyed.

Lamb and Mary both bowed immediately while Yuki and Jeff tensed.

"I can see that things are not going well," he began slowly, "so I shall inform you of something. First we must remove the distractions. Maryanne Susan, Lamb you are excused." His hooded head looked down at them.

They immediately went into the portal. As soon as they were out of sight Jeff could feel Noel calm down.

"As you can see your companion has ended his blind fury. This is due to the fact that the threat has been removed. I have taken Maryanne Susan under my wing so that she may assist me with such tasks. You see Noel; I merely wish to liberate you from your trapped state. Neither a formor nor a human."

With a shaky breath Noel spoke, "What do you mean not human, you must be joking." Taking it almost as a joke he couldn't help but give a weak smile.

"This is no joke, you're not even a *Milletian."

"If Noel's not a human then what can he possibly be?" Yuki wasn't so afraid of the god the formors, he doesn't even look like he can put up a fight.

"Half-formor."

Jeff backed away from him immediately. "This has got to be some kind of joke. Noel how can you not be a Milletian? Didn't Nao bring you here, don't you rebirth, don't you age every Samhain?!" They sounded more like demands then questions.

"No… I've never been reborn. I-I've always been like this."

"Damn, no wonder you're so weak! But this is impossible, Nao would never bring a half-formor to Erinn, she would never!"

"Why do you think humans detest you? It is in their nature to exile anyone different, but with my help you can be accept into another group. With my help you will be a full fledge formor. Being a formor you are more in touch with your spiritual side, that's why you and your eiry have such a strong bond. Imagine if the two of you could active your spirit awakening! What power you could unleash! This war could end without any problems, no more pointless deaths!"

"Like hell I would let that happen! I am a proud Milletian and warrior of Erinn!" Jeff stood proud and strong in front of Cichol.

"Silence!" Cichol's voice boomed venomously through the area. He opened his palm which shot out a small concentrated amount of mana and knocked Jeff back into Ferghus' shop. He was unconscious. Yuki swooped behind Noel, now she was scared.

"Look at how you two rely on each other. If you allow the serum to do it's job, the two of you will become closer, stronger, and invincible."

Noel's entire body was tense, everything was too surreal. This couldn't be happening, it might explain a lot of things, but that's ridiculous. Whatever this god rambled about he wasn't about to let Yuki be used as a tool of war. "What did you even inject to me…"

"To become a formor you must interact with more. To tap into your formor side I made a solution of unholy water, and two blood herbs as well as fine fabric that I turned into dust. These ingredients are the exact opposite of an Anti-formor robe. That solution will make you more formor like as well as draw formors to you.

"You sick monster!" Yuki screamed from behind Noel.

"If we work together your life and the lives of others will be much better. I'll even show you with something I'd like to call a gift." Cichol lifted both of his arms in front of him. Both flinched as he slowly opened his palms and approached them. Cichol's palms found their way to Noel's mace, which he tried to block but was deflected. His hands shone a misty blue light as well as the mace, then so did Yuki. He stepped back and let out a breath of air.

"I have given her the miracle of touch. Please take this offering and consider it the start of what you can create." He left in his own black portal and left two dumb founded people and one unconscious boy.

"What did he mean by – oof!" Noel was tackled by something, but there was no one here but Yuki. "Yuki… did you just push me?"

She had the biggest smile as she looked at Noel under her. "You feel squishy!" She laughed and rolled in the grass and ran to the sheep. Spinning in the field and laughing like a bubbly school girl, despite what happened Noel couldn't help but feel happy for her. She flew behind him.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I'm glad you're happy Yuki. How's everything feel to you?"

She wrapped both her arms around his neck and rested her head on his. "They feel great Noel…"

* * *

Back in the land of the formors Maryanne Susan and Lamb waited for their master to return. Once his figured appeared they both rushed to him.

"Master why did you tell them the entire plan? Why not just let the potion take complete control?" Mary inquired.

"Simple, we do not have much time left. The war is upon us and we need our weapon ready and at its fullest. With this the base has been broken down, the rest will follow suit.

* * *

*Milletian: For those of you who don't know a Milletian is basically what we are, players. People who rebirth with a different age, appearance, and sex. Their lifestyle and world is practically a whoe different dimension from the people actually living in Erinn. This is true and I'm not making this up. You can look it up on

Me: I finally have a story line. During a car ride (I use all the free time I have thinking of ways to end a writers block) an idea hit me then it all came flowing in after that. I hope you still like it though. It really has been a long time since I've updated, but please feel reassured that I haven't given up on fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5: Shao who?

Me: Sorry for not updating. They might be coming slower from now on because of school. I try working on it on weekends, but that's like at 12AM to 1 AM that I get time to do it.

Jeff: Stupid Cichol… I can take him you know that!

Me: Another character appears and the Mabinogi idol! If any of you know who that OC is, not mine though, feel free to comment but I won't be accepting anymore OC's.

Jeff: Stop ignoring me!

Me: I'm also adding titles to chapter now, just so it'll be easier for everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuki's miracle was one of the best things that's ever happened, but that didn't stop the truth from haunting him. Half-formor…. How could that be? Who in the right mind would ever have a child with a formor? I-it's absurd! Whoever his parents were, they must've really loved him to let him be half formor and leave him to fend for himself.

'_I have to pull myself together...There has to be something I can do.'_ He looked at his palms and tightened them into a fist. _'If Yuki can feel then I can be human.'_ Something didn't look right for some reason. A small black dot was on his wrist. Noel studied it carefully, unable to comprehend the mark.

After a long while Yuki had stopped her drunken stupor of happiness because of a large mass forming. All around them wolves and foxes had gathered. There were so many that you could only see a shadowy mass of glowing eyes. She quickly went to Noel who was staring at his wrist.

"We've have to leave now Noel, the formors are acting strange!" She urged but stopped in shock. Both her and Noel's eyes were wide at what they saw. Below the dot on his wrist a seven had formed.

"The formor sign…" Quickly Noel ran through the swarming wolves and foxes to reach Jeff. Along the way they barked and nipped him, each trying to pull him in, trying to have him join them. Ignoring them, he threw Jeff over his shoulder and ran as far as he could. Tir Chonaill won't be safe with him near. Nowhere would.

He urgently lifted Jeff as high as he could. "Yuki, take Jeff to Dilys right away!" He commanded.

Normally she would've argued. However now was not the right time. Yuki took the laborious job of flying him there. Noel turned and ran as he saw Yuki at a safe height with Jeff. He ran and ran until the formors reached the edge of their territory.

Gasping for air, Noel check his surroundings. He was right at the center of the logging camp. Everything seemed safe and there were only raccoons around. After finding a small tent that wasn't filled with logs, he caught his breathe. Things had calmed down, there was nothing left to do but to wait for Yuki to find him.

* * *

Maybe being able to feel wasn't the greatest gift ever. Jeff was a real pain to carry; along the way he kept stirring. Dilys was quite irked to see Jeff again for the second time. Still she tried to make small talk with Yuki.  
"Amazing! So you can feel objects and textures?" said Dilys, as she rubbed ointment on Jeff's scratched body.

"It's the most amazing thing, Dilys!" flinging her arms as she spoke. "There are some things that I don't enjoy feeling though, such as Jeff's rough skin or the pain of scratching my hand."

"Everything comes with a good and a bad. I'm sure if you think about it you will find something that is worth all the pain you've felt." Dilys started wrapping Jeff's head in bandages.

"Noel…"

"What was that?" Dilys looked up from what she was doing.

"Ah- Noel's sheep, he found some sheep and let me pet them!" turning slightly red as she stuttered.

"Yes sheep's wool is very comforting. They make good bandages as well. You must really love to pet Noel's sheep."

"O-oh yea, very much." Yuki averted her eyes to the floor after speaking.

"Just help me with this one last adjustment and he'll be all patched up. Just hold up his hand for a moment while I add some ointment and moisturizer. His hand is as rough as a rat man's hide."

Doing as she was told, she gently lifted Jeff's hand. The coarse texture bothered her, but if it'll heal him then there's no choice. Yuki stared intently at his hand and wondered.

'_I wonder… What does Noel's hand feel like...'_ she thought as she looked at her empty hand.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dilys jumped up.

"Alright, we're done! Now get that mutt out of my clinic. Oh and for the record, Noel's sheep may be comforting but interaction and skin ship is good for the soul as well."

"Um…? Thank Dilys I'll keep that in mind. Sorry to bother you, but we can't pay this time. We can't find Noel's gold pouch."

"Don't worry about it at all, Yuki. Tell Noel that I'm not going to charge him a thing."

"Thank you very much. We'll be leaving now." Yuki gingerly lifted the limp Jeff off his bed and went to return to her mace. All the while she muttered in confusion, "Skin ship?"

"Oh and I hope Noel finds his gold pouch!" Dilys shouted after her. She sat down and smiled to herself. "People think will think I'm silly for giving Jeff a free fix up, but he was sent by Noel. So I'll let it by this time, but it sure is a good thing I found Jeff's pouch." Dilys smirked as she tossed a jingling pouch in her hand.

In the mean time Noel had tried to busy himself by polishing his mace. For an old mace it was in pretty good condition. The handle was smooth and had a soft orange glow to it but the real eye catcher was the intricately shaped head that would fire a blinding reflection of the sun. Even in the darkest of nights if it could catch even a small light it would glimmer with beauty. In admiration, Noel held it up toward the sky and turned it a bit. Right now it seemed to have lost its luster however, which is strange because it usually takes at least a full two Samhains for it to grow dull. He gave the mace another gentle rub. It still didn't shine. Noel rubbed and rubbed and slowly grew more agitated. Furrowing his brow in frustration and exhaustion he gave his sore arm a rest. His wrist was sore and Eweca had already risen in the while.

The next moment Jeff was harshly dropped beside him. Noel turned to his mace to see it emitting a small glow, signaling Yuki was resting within it. Far too tired to talk he went to sleep as well.

* * *

A stray beam of light made its way into Jeff's eyes. Slowly and painfully he got up. Sleeping on stones and dirt does wonders for your body. Quickly cracking his bones into place he looked around. Noel was sleeping against the side of the tent with his head drooping and in his hand was the mace, as usual. Stretching his arm over his head, Jeff made his way towards the woods to relax.

A boy (who was no older than Noel but not quite that much younger) dispatched of a once growling bear. With a satisfied grunt he blew his slick black hair out of his eyes.

"And another one bites the dust, eh Nemu?" He propped his claymore onto his shoulder.

Behind him a cheerful female sword ego appeared.

"You said it, Big Bro, but aren't you tired of hunting bears all the time?" Nemu glided around the bear corpse as it began to fade.

"Aw come on now, it's not that bad." He brushed off his light green swordsmanship uniform that had accumulated dirt from the days of living in the woods. "Besides, Nao asked me to wait here."

Nemu played with one of her pig-tails as she mulled over the idea. "We've been here for weeks and nothing's happening. I'm getting bored of this, Brother."

"Just wait a little longer," he thought over this idea as well. It was a rather uncanning. "A half-formor is just ridiculous. However Nao doesn't think it's mean and wants to meet here to start the plan. So please be patient." giving her an endearing smile.

The sword spirit flew straight up to his face, practically nose to nose. "I'll wait, but if we stay here for the rest of eternity just remember whose idea it was." She stubbornly bore her gaze into his brown, cheerful eyes.

He playfully bowed, "Of course, Master."

Bewildered, Jeff eyed this young boy. My Morrighan it was like watching another Noel. Only he wasn't as depressed, which was a nice change of beat. Standing happily with his ego was a boy emitting a somewhat holy energy. That could only mean one thing; he was under Nao's watch.

"Hey, kid!" Jeff sized him up, "What're you doing here?" He spoke with a dominating voice.

The boy turned to a dirty, bandaged up young man and retaliated by jabbing his claymore into the ground.

"Erinn is a free land, and I am a traveler of these free lands. You, sir, do not have the right or the authority to speak to me in such a manner about my business."

Taken a bit back by his formality, Jeff hesitated.

"N-Na… I am… What're you up to and what's Nao got to do with it?"

Before anyone could speak a flash of light went off. A pair of black slippers gently landed on the ground.

"Please don't fight," her fair hands folded in front. "I can explain everything, Jefferson."

Jeff sent a deadly glare to where a muffled laugh was coming from.

"Shaoshu, don't laugh at Jefferson," her brows wrinkled above her crystal blue eyes. "We have serious matters to attend to."

Shaoshu stood at attention and put on a stern face. The grave atmosphere was strong. The woods grew quiet, no one spoke.

* * *

Back at the storage tent Noel had woken up. He carefully sheathed Yuki; trying not to wake her. Stifling a yawn he headed towards the woods to relieve himself, leaving the mace alone for a bit. There's no way Yuki is going to watch him pee if she happened to wake up. After finishing his business, Noel heard whispers somewhere between the trees. There he spotted three people with very grim faces.

* * *

Jeff and Shaosu turned to Nao waiting for her to speak. She looked back at them with her quiet, calm blue eyes.

"I have been asked personally by Goddess Morrigahn to…" Nao looked down at the ground, "to remove the threat Cichol has presented to Erinn."

Jeff crossed his arms and looked suspiciously at her. "And that threat would be?"

"Noel."

Shaosu bluntly stated looked at Jeff with a bored stare.

"Unfortunately Shaosu is right. When I first heard Noel was half-formor I didn't think it was a big deal. Now it is, no matter how small something may seem, if Cichol wants it, it means no good."

"Well that still doesn't explain why that brat is there." Jeff threw his thumb to Shaosu.

"Shaosu here has been dispatching of formors around the area, Noel would attract too many to take on at once." Nao walked over to Shaosu and held his hand. His face lit on fire. "He's also agreed to help Noel's situation."

An evil grin found it's way onto Jeff's face: such good blackmail here. "I don't see how a kid is going to help defeat Cichol."

"For someone who's supposed to be 'wiser' you just don't see the big picture." said Shaosu who'd stayed relatively quiet the entire time. "We can't beat Cichol, but we can prevent his plan from happening. I'm here to keep Cichol away from Noel."

Even though they haven't gotten along, Jeff actually felt some gratitude from his offer. "Alright, but what if we can't keep Cichol away from Noel?"

Shaosu and Nao looked at each other hesitantly. Nao looked at him pleadingly, unable to say it.

"Noel would have to die." Shaosu whispered, casting his eyes downward.

Jeff choked back his surprise. Another choke was made in the distance, but wasn't heard. "H-he's just a kid, we can't kill him." Compassion from Jeff… Strange.

"I don't want to kill, Jeff…" Shaosu tightened his grip on Nao's hand, which he still held, "I want to protect."

"These are our only options. Please take Shaosu with you and stop Cichol's plans. I beg you." A slightly red, Nao begged.

Jeff gravely nodded and beckoned Shaosu to follow him. He turned to return to Noel but decided to take a final blow.

"Well I can't take him with me if you glue him to your hand like that."

They both released their hands as if they were on fire.

"A-ah be safe out there you two." Nao turned to Shaosu, "Please stay safe." Looking deep into his eyes

He shyly nodded and they were off. The walk was slow and quiet most of the way. Midway Jeff spoke up.

"Wooh, that sure was hot back there, huh Shaosu?" Jeff waved his hand and pulled out his collar. In response he got an elbow to the ribs and a blushing Shaosu.

"She doesn't think of me like that." said Shaosu, looked at the sky.

"But you do." Jeff looked at Shaosu, all joking aside.

Without a work, Shaosu hastened his pace and left Jeff behind. Jeff folded his hands behind his head and let out a sigh.

"Teenage drama…"

* * *

Yuki had woken hours ago to a scary shock. Noel wasn't there with his warm smile and usual "good morning" s. The mace was just sitting abandoned on the ground. She took to the skies to find him. Finally she spotted a small light-blue speck. Swooping down, she discovered Noel huddled against a log off to the side of the woods. Immediately she desperately hugged him.

"Where did you go? You scared me!" she cried, digging her head into his back. He felt cold. "Noel, are you ok?"

No response.

Yuki's face softened. She stopped crushing him, but still held him close. His eyes were flickering as he stared at the ground.

"I'm here, Noel." Yuki comforted as she placed her hand on top one of his. They stayed like that for hours.

Noel had finally come to and realized it was dark. He also realized his back was very warm and comfortable as he unconsciously leaned into it. Though he turned extremely red when he realized the warmth was Yuki who had her sleeping head on his shoulder and arms around him. Her face was so close to his.

So so close…

"Holy Morrigahn, what am I thinking!" Noel almost screamed out loud, slapping his hands over his mouth.

Without a moment to lose he picked up Yuki and headed back to where the mace laid. Unfortunately Noel finally noticed something about Yuki; her clothes were rather… scanty. Two pieces of cloth tied into a knot doesn't exactly pass for a blouse and dress, unless you like to dress practically nude that is.

Once reaching the tent, Noel picked up the mace. But before recalling Yuki he peeled off his Messenger's wear jacket and gingerly put it on her. He chuckled at the sight. His coffee jacket didn't quite match Yuki's olden clothes, but at least it covered her… more. Noel sheathed the mace and pulled at his navy neck tie over his light gray short sleeves. The night wasn't' so cold so he could survive with this get up for a day. The cold season was coming though, and now that Yuki could feel her clothing needed a change.

Behind him footsteps appeared.

"Finally we found you! We've been looking for hours!" Jeff yelled, "We even looked at Dunbarton and everything!"

Shaosu looked at this innocent face. The steely gaze grabbed more of his attention though.

"Hey there, I'm Shaosu." He extended his hand with a smile.

Noel stared at his with a blank expression and slowly grabbed it. "H-hi…"

"Don't worry about him; he's just shy is all. He'll warm up to you soon enough." Jeff nudged Shaosu, "This brat is Shaosu, and he's gonna be with us for awhile, end of discussion."

Noel hadn't even bothered to try to keep the discussion going. He quietly stared at Jeff and Shaosu for awhile.

"I'm tired… I'm going to sleep in the next tent over. Good night you guys." Noel turned without waiting for a respond.

"I didn't know the guy was so shy." Shaosu looked surprised, "Did I scare him?"

"I dunno, you guys are barely a year apart. Shouldn't your brains work alike or something?"

"They work a lot better than yours…" mumbled Shaosu.

"Only one he really talks to is his ego. They cling to each other like baby to a pacifier. You take away Yuki and he'll bawl like a baby."

"They must be really close."

"His ego is crazy, it can even feel objects."

Shaosu's eyes widened. "That can't be. How did that happen?"

"Cichol…" Jeff remembered as he turned to Shaosu.

They simultaneously thought, "That can't be good."

Once safe inside the other tent, Noel gripped at his frantic heart. That boy… that boy would either be his protector, or his murderer… He slid down against the wall onto the dirt floors.

'_I never chose any of this… I never wanted this! Why is this happening?'_ Noel cried out inside.

Where were his parents to protect him? Where were the parents to comfort him? Where were the parents to love him? He looks no different from everyone else yet he is still hated.

Noel bit his lip as his wrist burned. He was horrified to see small black tendrils had formed a band around his wrist. Noel quickly ripped off his right sleeve and wrapped it around his wrist. Once the cloth was wrapped around his wrist, he released the breath he was holding. If that Shaosu guy sees his arm, he might just lose it.

Unable to sleep, Noel pulled out his mace. A sleeping Yuki appeared.

"Huh… Oh, hi Noel." She was surprised to see Noel's usual docile smiles.

"Good morning."

She giggled looking at his appearance. He was only wearing a gray V neck shirt, navy neck tie, and messenger pants so late at night. His right sleeve was ripped and wrapped around his wrist. Yuki gasped once she realized what was under the cloth.

"Is everything ok?" She asked as she gently held his wrist.

"I'm fine, Yuki. I don't feel any difference. I just wanted to cover the mark. Want to sit?" he patted the ground next to him.

Yuki looked him over, other than his clothing, Noel seemed fine. She flew to sit next to Noel but noticed something swaying around her. She still had Noel's jacket on.

"Why am I wearing this, Noel?" Yuki made herself comfortable next to him.

She unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't really notice.

"You were sleeping," he flushed as he continued his sentence, "and I wanted to cover you up…" finishing with a whisper.

It was enough for Yuki to hear though as she turned red too. He handed her some empty bottles.

"I guess you're hungry by now. You can have these, if you want I mean." Noel avoided her eyes, still feeling embarrassed.

Yuki mumbled thanks and accepted the bottles, looking to the right.

"Well good night, Yuki." He said as he lay down on his side.

"A-aren't you going to withdraw me?" Yuki was surprised, and scared at the same time. She's never slept outside of her mace.

Noel let out a chuckle. "If you're really that scared, Yuki, you can always sleep nearby."

She slowly lowered herself next to Noel. Yuki stared at the ceiling then turned over. Noel had her back to her, which felt rather uncomfortable.

Noel slightly jumped as he felt Yuki's arms wrap around him.

"Y-Yuki that's a little too close…" he murmured.

"You said I could." She sighed, feeling safer.

* * *

"Hey, Master." Nemu came out of her hiding. "That guy before, with the whitish hair, his spiritual energy was way higher than most milletians."

"Was it? I couldn't really feel anything, but there's something off about him." Shaosu pulled an apple from his pack.

"He's the one Nao mentioned, right?"

Shaosu nodded

"It's his formor side…" Nemu thought out loud, "Formors are more spiritual than humans and milletians."

Shaosu thought this over, "Jeff did mention something about spirit awakening."

"Naah," she waved it off, "spirit awakening wouldn't reach the full potential of that energy. Something better and bigger is more obvious."

"Are you getting at something here, Nemu?" he said between mouthfuls of apple.

"Nope, nothing really." The young ego looked around the tent, bored.

* * *

Above Erinn, on a celtic platform, stood two goddess.

"They're going to be alright, right goddess?" Nao pleaded, "He's going to be alright?"

Goddess Morrigahn, through her closed eyes, faced Nao. "Shaosu will be fine, if he knows what he's doing. Nemu has stepped upon an interesting subject though."

With a sigh of relief, Nao asked, "What do you mean?"

"Cichol won't stop at simple spirit awakening. There's something else behind his plans. A mere spirit awakening won't stop this war, and that's exactly what he wants. There's more than Cichol is telling Noel, more than he's willing to share."

And with that the goddess left.

Nao looked back down at the travelers. Noel and Yuki cuddled in a tent, asleep, Jeff snoring at on end of a tent, with Shaosu talking to Nemu on the other.

Nao stared down at them then turned her head to where the goddess had just been, and looked back down.

"They're not going to be alright…"

* * *

Me: I'm sorry for not updating!! School and all and stuff, and excuses… So today's the first day of the vacation, Christmas eve! Well technically it's Christmas now… I decided since I haven't updated in so long that I'd stay awake until I finished the chapter. I had planned to end it four pages earlier, but naah I kept it going. So here I am, 5:09 AM… Yep… I'm just gonna… go… to… ZZzzzz


	6. Chapter 6: You Are A Pirate

Me: Heey I'm back! I'm sorry for being gone for so long! But you can thank godofmadness43 for getting me back to work. Well I think I'm getting sick… Ah damn!

Jeff: OMG you updated?!

Me: I know! What's wrong with me?!

Oh and I just realized that this entire time I've been putting formors, but it's actually fomors! I'm so sorry!! It's actually kind of embarrassing…

Enjoy!

"_Hello again."_

Noel snapped open his eyes, finding himself once again in the dark abyss. "Hello to you too, whoever you are. If I'm just dreaming again than let me wake up. Our last session wasn't a pleasant one." He spoke without the need of his mouth.

"_Child, child, these conversations will continue. I promise you that. Whether you want them or not they will continue. I'm not trying to hurt you. I am merely trying to bring you peace. That mark on your wrist seems to have grown, but not enough."_

"Not enough for what?" Noel asked as he glared into the air above his head.

"_Not enough for anything of major proportions to happen; nothing to worry about. Now before you grow suspicious I would like to let you know that what I do I do because I care."_

He narrowed his eyes at the air above him. This voice was so contradicting. It sounded warm and welcoming, wanting to help. Some may even consider it affectionate. However there was a deceptive hum behind the soothing words.

"I can't trust you. I'm sorry but something just isn't settling right." His voice floated in the void quietly.

"_I don't blame you. You cannot trust everyone who seems friendly."_

The comment couldn't be more accurate considering what happened with Maryanne and the recent encounter with Shaosu.

"_I know why you suffer and I know how to end it."_ The gruff voice rang through the area and Noel identified it to belong to a man.

"_It's because of your enemy-"_

"Cichol."

"_Yes, I can tell you how to rid yourself of your predicament and your enemy."_

Even though the speaker still remained anonymous, his offer sounded awfully good. Noel couldn't help but feel a small candle of hope flicker to life.

"_Enter Barri dungeon. From there I will help you in person."_

Before Noel could get another word out of his mouth, uncomfortable pressure was added right in between his shoulder blades.

His eyes once again snapped open, but this time the darkness wasn't there. A few of the suns' rays were able to sneak past the thick leaves of the dense forest to the east, giving the land a soft glow. However Noel still had trouble making out his surroundings.

The walls of the hut were dark and the dirt bed was cold from the night. His back was pretty warm though.

Again the annoying peck at his back.

Noel lifted his head off his arm, which he used as a pillow through the night, and turned to see the cause of his discomfort. In all her innocent comfort, Yuki had been poking his back with her nose.

Quickly jumping and sprinting to the other end of the tent, Noel pressed his back against the corner. As he tried catching his breath he could feel his face flare up. Since when could Yuki make him react this way?

The messenger jacket, which was a makeshift blanket, slipped down to Yuki's waist as she woke up. Her blurry eyes looked back and forth trying to locate a heat source. Not seeing Noel in the corner, Yuki settled for slipping her arms into the cotton sleeves of the tunic.

By now the animals and the fomors were beginning to stir. The sun had gotten higher up in the sky, but still created long, thin shadows.

With a quick yawn, Yuki got up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and noticed Noel.

"Morning!" Yuki eagerly greet with a smile reaching her eyes.

"G-good morning." Noel replied with still slightly widened eyes.

"My first night out of the mace and feeling Erinn in all its glory," she began zipping up the jacket, "I feel so_ alive_!" Her gaze set back on Noel after stopping the zipper just above her cleavage.

Noel let out a breath of relief, no more rushes of blood to the head for now at least now that she was covered. Feeling his face reverting back to its natural temperature, he moved to pick up his mace and leave.

Yuki floated closely behind, only this time she was floating much closer to the ground. Noticing this Noel lifted a curious brow.

"For someone who feels so alive, you sure are soaring low."

Yuki glanced down at the floor and noticed that she was very low. Her feet were only an inch or two in the air. She willed her body to lift itself. However she merely bobbed in the air before settling down back to an inch. A few tries later, Yuki finally gave up.

"Let's go see if the others have any ideas." Yuki said with a sigh of defeat.

As Noel walked out the side, he watched in amusement as Yuki floated straight into the wall and banged her head. Yuki sadly held her sore forehead and followed Noel out the side.

Shaosu slowly opened his eyes as warm sunlight filled the area. He woke Jeff and slung Nemu over his shoulder. Once outside an envelope fell before him.

Jeff walked out after Shaosu and glanced over his shoulder in curiosity.

"What's that, ya got there?" He inquired while stretching his back.

"It's a letter, from Craig," flipping the paper to look if anything was on the back, "It's kind of vague but for some reason he wants me back in Emain Macha. I think it has something to do with a paladin gathering or something."

Humming a bored 'is that so?', Jeff roamed to find something of more interest.

Shaosu took another look at the letter. Craig's handwriting was pretty sloppy. Then again he hasn't ever seen Craig's penmanship before. Carefully folding and slipping the parchment into his pocket, Shaosu went to find Jeff.

It wasn't very surprising to find Jeff kicking around a raccoon. It squirmed and hissed in annoyance as Jeff toyed with it.

"Wow, Jeff, really?" Shaosu arched a brow as he questioned him.

Jeff scoffed. "I'm helping with the fomors acting up. Can't you see they're starting to get together?"

True to his word, raccoons were restless with their hissings. Bears and wisps were roaming closer to the edge of the forest and kept shifting closer. The wolves were leaving their stone territory and trotted closer and around the logging camp.

They had to relocate immediately before they were surrounded. Grabbing Jeff by the sleeve, Shaosu ran to find Noel.

Talking to Tracy was Noel with Yuki beside him. Wasting no time, Shaosu grabbed Noel sleeve as he ran by, leaving an alarmed Yuki to follow.

"What's going on?" Noel asked with surprise and slight fear.

"The fomors are closing in." Shaosu's eyes darted back and forth, measuring up the numbers. "Damn they reproduce fast!"

Thankfully the population didn't boom too much and the gang was able to escape by pivoting, jumping, and darting around the wolves. The chase continued even after leaving the territory of the hounds.

"Where're we heading?!" Jeff, who was released as well as Noel after they had left the territory, screamed over the howls and growls.

"You're all going to follow me to see Craig! Emain Macha is full of paladins anyways; we'll be safe there!" Shaosu cupped his hands around his mouth to try to carry his voice across the increasing distance between them.

Soon enough the wolves were able to separate all of them. A silent agreement was made among the group with a nod as they drifted apart.

Oddly enough, Shaosu had a clear path toward Osna Sail. Even stranger was that the wolves seemed unable to keep up with him.

Deciding not to question it, Shaosu took this rare chance and bolted.

The Emain Macha blue hair boy ironically had the most trouble heading towards Emain Macha. He felt like a mouse running through a maze of wolves that kept shifting. The path before him remained open but the sides would zone in or turn. Jeff found himself being guided into Dunbarton. As soon as he entered all the fomors vanished as if never there.

"The hell was that about!" Jeff screamed in frustration as he bounded off to the meeting place.

Unfortunately Noel wasn't having as much luck as the other two. Instead of running for his life, Noel found himself surrounded by snarling fangs. Blue-gray eyes widened in fright. Rather than killing him, the fomors beat him around.

A black wolf head butted his knee. Noel buckled and fell. Soon the fomors swarmed on top of him, eagerly biting any flesh they could.

A shower of paws rained down on him just as he pulled out his mace. Yuki was doing what she could and kicked them around, but all of them ignored her despite her efforts.

There were just too many. The assault didn't stop. That is until one wolf bit down on his wrist, ripping a cry from Noel throat.

It was throbbing. Under his torn sleeve he could feel it pulsating, growing.

Heat was building up in the back of his throat and his breathe caught. The pressure kept building as a fire in his stomach ignited. Curling to extinguish the flame, Noel painfully brought his knees to his chest. He held on to his chest until he felt the heat slipping out of his throat.

Yuki watched in horror; the fomors kept jumping on each other, moving like waves, trying to breach the center. Every single one of the fomors was in a rage, lost in their bloodlust.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling cry rippled through the land. A wave of terrifying energy swiftly blew past Yuki as the wolves ran whimpering away from the dog pile. The unfortunate ones still clinging to Noel were soon gone, killed.

Noel was in shock as he heard a horrid cry reverberate in his ears. What scared him even more was when he realized the sound had come from his throat. Thinking his body was in control, he tried to stand by lifting his body with his arms. His body had other plans though as it spun its legs in a full 360˚. Those that were still on him were dead in one shot of the windmill. Noel rose slowly, fearing what his body might try next.

The carcasses barreled by Yuki, the force blowing her hair. Yet she remained unflinching, watching her master.

No, not really her master.

That wasn't Noel; that was a fomor. He stood hunched, breathing deeply but quickly. His fingers bent and spread like claws. Narrowed eyes shifted back and forth, observing for other prey.

"Noel…" she tentatively called out, relieved his body was safe, afraid his humanity wasn't.

Catching his breath, Noel turned to face her.

Yuki examined him. So far he looked ok: his body no longer hunched, regular breathing, no longer standing ready to pounce. She went on to check his face.

Her soft orange eyes met a glowing golden pair.

Past the stone arc, Shaosu caught his breath. Looking back at the entrance to see that all the wolves had left, he started back towards Dunbarton to meet the others. That is until he heard more growling behind him.

Dozens of brown dire wolves stood crouching in anticipation, almost as if they had planned all this. As if they had predicted he would run to Osna Sail.

'_How did-?! No way fomors are that smart!'_ Shaosu's mind screamed in panic.

Before anymore contemplation could be done, one wolf leap forward, jaw hanging, claws extended to sink into flesh.

_BOOM_

The charred remains fell back into the pack of fomors after it had given a weak pained cry.

The tips of his fingers tingled from what was left of the lightning bolts energy, his eyes challenging all the fomors that dare to approach him. More pounced in vain. Wave after wave fell silent to the constant thunderous booms and cracks that exploded from the flashes of lightning.

However there is strength in numbers. The dire wolves were closing in, forcing Shaosu to edge over towards the cliff. Jumping to the right as a paw swung by, he charged another bolt and fired. The smell of burning flesh and singed fur was starting to become unbearable, the bodies littered everywhere. Again another duck from a pair of snapping jaws and a swift kick to the head knocked back another wolf.

The tables were slowly turning as Shaosu began tiring. Pivoting to the left, he elbowed the ribs of a wolf in mid-leap. This proved to be a big mistake as his back was exposed to the rest of the ferocious pack. Taking this opportunity, a single hound jumped to head butt him.

Turning to the noise, Shaosu thrust out his hand to release another bolt of lightning. Only a few weak sparks escaped though. The light tingle left the wolf sneering at the attempt of a counterattack.

Eyes widened in realization, he had ran out of mana.

Both the Milletian and fomor were thrown over the edge of the cliff on impact. Shaosu grunted as his shoulder met a hard skull but soon felt air disappear from his lungs as the wind was knocked out of him when his back met the cold hard rocks of the cliff side.

The fomor plummeted straight down into the treetops of the forest below the rocky pathway. Unable to catch his breath without having it knocked out again, Shaosu painfully tumbled down the mountain side. All he could do was protect his head with his arms.

Coming to a sudden stop as his chest finally met the forest floor. Agonizingly slow he turned his head to the right. His arm laid there battered and bruised. Shaosu tried to lift it only to have it shake in futile effort.

Spitting the blood welling up in his mouth onto the ground was painful, but somewhat satisfying. Luckily his head remained relatively intact. No bleed could be felt, but then again he couldn't really feel anything at all.

Then a thought sudden hit him.

'_How're the others doing? Where are the others?'_

Suddenly remembering the whole reason he was even stuck in this situation, Shaosu felt the blood from his face drain.

'_Noel's alone with the fomors. I've just been check off their to-do list.'_

Realization settled in and made an uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"Nemu..! Nemu..!" Shaosu's coarse voice weakly called out.

"Brother! Brother, get me out!!" He heard her muffled voice.

Toward the deeper part of the forest, Nemu was lodged into one of the looming pine trees. Shaosu willed himself to sit up and was painfully able to after rolling his body to lie on its back. Using his uninjured arm, well not as injured at least, to support his weight as he lifted himself. Limping over to his weapon, he examined the situation.

About a third of the claymore had sunken into the tree. Apparently the strap holding the saber in place had been torn during the 'dogfight'.

Using his left hand Shaosu firmly gripped the handle, his right too useless to even flex itself, and pressed a leg against the rough bark, then he willed the blade out.

Despite the efforts the weapon remained half sheathed in the wood.

"It's dark!" Nemu cried out.

"Hold on, Nemu!" His hoarse voice yelled. He whipped out a dagger that he used for shearing sheep. "I'll get you out, don't worry!"

Slowly and carefully, Shaosu whittled away at the timber encasing his sword, making sure not to damage it in anyway.

Golden eyes blinked twice in confusion. Why was Yuki staring at him so weirdly? Her mouth was gaping at him and dilated eyes stared at him.

"You okay, Yuki?" Noel hesitantly asked. After that whole beating he didn't feel as damaged as he thought he would. The only thing was that his eyes felt swollen but weren't.

The ego glided over and cupped both cheeks. Heat crept up his neck as she did this. However he found it strange when her thumbs nudged his eyelids closed.

"Noel…" she whispered so quietly he wondered if she actually spoke, "we have to find Jeff before you can open your eyes…"

He silently obeyed and kept his eyes closed. The throbbing was starting to dull, but only for his right eye.

"Just hold on and keep your eyes closed." Yuki spoke smoothly, it was somewhat soothing.

With a firm grip on his hand, Yuki glided off towards Dunbarton with haste. Noel awkwardly hobbled behind her trying to not fall and willing his eyes to not open in confusion. The bustling trading town of Dunbarton only added to his anxiety. Every single noise made the Halfling flinch.

"I'm telling you, the frills are sophisticated!" A strained high-pitched voice screamed.

"And I'm telling you, it's not manly!" A frustrated, even disturbed, voice bellowed.

Sure enough the blue haired boy was found harassing Simon.

"I want decent clothing to protect me and you hand me an assemble?!"

"It's ensemble, Ruffled Tuxedo Ensemble! It's classy, and refined!" Simon turned his noise to the air with a huff.

The door flew open with a large slam, startling all the shoppers.

"Whoa! Did they run you through a log cutter?!" Jeff exclaimed at Noel's state of clothing.

His clothes were torn to shreds and weakly clung to his body. Luckily nothing showed.

"That's not the point. Let's get help." Wasting no time, Yuki grabbed Jeff's rough hand and ran out of the shop.

"What're you even talking about?! The fomors left didn't they?"

She motioned to Noel's closed eyes. Jeff arched a brow and pulled his eyelids open.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed as he jumped away.

The throbbing had stopped, but only in one eye.

"Your eyes! That's creepy man!" Jeff gave a disgusted look.

One of his eyes was still the same calm gray with a touch of blue. The problem was the other eye. The pupil had sharpened and became thinner while the iris was a ring of orange and glowed yellow as it drew closer to the pupil.

"Dude you look like a fomor, you dress like one, by Morrighan just stop! Cover up, please!" He released his hold on the eyelids.

Snapping his eyes back shut, Noel angrily exclaimed, "I'm not naked, what's wrong with my eyes anyways?!"

"Jeff, can we not just talk about how… strange it is, and get some help instead?" the ego intervened.

"Oh, right, sure I know just the fomor." Jeff said as he began jogging off towards the church.

Standing in front of the church was a composed priestess who held a calm air, her sleek pink hair shone brightly like the earrings hanging from her lobes.

"Yo, Kristell!" Grinning, Jeff approached the nun.

Wine eyes narrowed, in anger? Who knows…

"Jeff, I don't want to be rude but I am not interested, I'm sorry." Kristell sharp words cut through him.

"Ouch, you hurt me." Jeff covered his heart with a hand, "But that's not why I'm here. My friend has got some major issues." he gestured with a jab of his thumb behind him where a boy was being pulled along by an ego.

As the duo approach Kristell carefully watched them. Noel, with his eyes still closed, moved his head around, examining the air.

"Fomor…" he whispered.

Kristell's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I can just… smell it… I think…" Noel cautiously spoke as he took another breath in.

"The kid's name is Noel he's weird and is probably going to be doing more weird things like that... And his ego is practically always out, she's Yuki." Jeff introduced them as Yuki gave an indignant cry. "He's got this weird eye thing going on."

"It's nice to meet you, Noel. I'm Kristell, priestess of Dunbarton and a bit of a druid."

"Oh… um okay." Noel hesitantly answered, not sure what to say. "Ah… my eye is throbbing. Is there something wrong with it?" he opened his eyes.

It was a bit unnerving at how Kristell's gaze seemed to pierce right through his eyes.

"You may close your eyes. May I borrow your necktie?" the priestess asked.

"Oh yeah… I guess?" Noel closed his eyes and fumbled with the knot of his navy bandana. However Yuki took over and released the knot. Kristell accept the cloth and briskly walked back into the church.

"That woman is scary, but she's sharp and smart." Jeff looked proud to be friends with her, or so he considered them.

"I guess she balances you out, huh?" Yuki sarcastically asked.

Jeff opened his mouth to snap back but Kristell walked back out.

"Keep this over your eye and make sure it is at least moist." She instructed as she tied the bandana over is left eye. "I've blessed it with Holy water, but I'm afraid you will have to bless it yourself once the effect disappears."

"What? Wait, I don't even know what's wrong with my eye yet." Noel complained as he fingered his eye under the damp cloth.

"I'm not sure who, or frankly what you are, but you're not a fomor like me, but not a human like them. Your spiritual energy is higher and some of it is starting to build up in your eye. I'm not sure what other changes will be happening, but for now this is all I can do for you."

"Alright, thank you, Kristell." Noel said with a sigh of relief as the throbbing had stopped. "I guess we should go find Shaosu now?" he turned to the other two.

"Arghh I suppose you're right, matey. Dude you make an awesome pirate in that outfit." Jeff smirked.

"Morrighan, please spare me." The ego prayed.

"I'm sorry, Big Brother! I'm sorry!!" Nemu rubbed her teary eyes.

"Don't cry, Nemu. It wasn't your fault eh- don't cry." Shaosu tentatively tried to comfort his ego, but my god kids were scary! What're you supposed to do when they cry?

"Bu-but your arm a-and it was dark a-and I-I…" Nemu trailed off between her sobs.

His right arm had remained swollen and useless the entire time. Eweca still hadn't come yet and the stamina needed to heal himself was too draining to be used in the middle of the forest alone.

"I'm fine, see?" Shaosu painfully attempted to flex his arm, the fingers curled in a bit before relaxing.

"…" Nemu lifted a brow in question.

"… Well at least it responded…" he weakly gave.

"I-I'm just going to go b-ba-back into my sword." She dejectedly hiccupped.

Nemu vanished into the now free Claymore that leaned against the Pine tree it had been plunged into, the whittled chips piled around. Now the unnerving hooting of birds and rustles of who-knows-what were the only sounds that remained.

"At least Eweca is rising." Shaosu positively spoke to himself. Using the little mana he had gathered, he casted heal.

Catching his breath, he casted one more.

"I can't do this…" he could feel his stamina being drained to near nothing from only two casts. Out of habit his arm twitched to run his hand through his hair. Wincing, he cursed at his habits.

"I wonder if this is all worth it sometimes." He gave a great sigh as he eyed his useless arm and felt his blood pulse through his sore body, "Just for some of her attention…"

Little did he know that he was being watched. The figure crept up behind him, making sure to stay out of sight. Waiting and watching until the target fell asleep.

After half an hour the target was lightly snoring. The shadow took action.

Shaosu woke with a start as he felt something fall onto his shoulder. Snapping his head to the left, his vision was filled with white. Silky pigtails loosely hanged from either side of the head.

Realizing what, or rather _who_ was on his shoulder, his face flared up.

'_Do I move, do I stay put?! Oh My Morrighan!'_ His mind panicked and raced.

"She came from nowhere about two hours ago." Nemu's voice cut off his frantic thoughts. "It looks like she fixed you up really well. Do you feel better now, Brother?"

Shaosu carefully flexed his arm, feeling no resistance he nodded toward his ego. The white haired goddess began to stir.

Her eyes fluttered opened in slight disorientation. Her head looking around before her sights settled on Shaosu.

"Shaosu! I-I didn't-! I mean you weren't supposed to-!" She stumbled over her words as she jumped back a foot.

"Oh Uh-! Hi Nao! I mean thanks-my arm and- uhh thank you?" Shaosu quickly stuttered.

An awkward silence fell as heat rose in both of their necks.

Nao broke the silence by finally speaking, "I meant to say that you weren't supposed to see me. I was umm… just taking a walk and happened to see you in pretty bad shape."

"Bad shape huh..?" Shaosu rubbed his neck with his good hand. "Well I'm all better now thanks to you. You really did save me, Nao." Shaosu admitted giving a sincere smile.

"Well I couldn't let the Guardian be left in condition unfit to guard." She joked as she eased her way back towards Shaosu.

He paled as he realized that his post was left unattended. "Oh my- Nao I'm so sorry! I'll get back right away and go and-" He moved to stand up before being stopped by a soft hand.

"No, Shaosu rest. You need it or else you'll just be worrying me if you fight in that state.

He sighed in defeat but then switched to grin at her.

"Even in this state I can protect you from the fomors!" he proudly stated.

"Noel. You can protect Noel from the fomors." She corrected while placing her head back onto his shoulder.

"Mmm" he mumbled, not caring for her correction. His statement didn't need correcting.

Shaosu rested his head atop of Nao's as they sat in silence. The white moonlight broke through parts of the treetops. The forest floor was speckled in moonlight as bugs chirped and fomors went to sleep.

He took in a long breath of night air. Nao did the same. It was cool and refreshing. This was all worth it. No matter how many times he had to fight fomors, fall down a cliff, or bear Nemu cry, it was worth it for moments like these.

"Shaosu…" Nao spoke in a hushed tone; the atmosphere was so calm it seemed as if it would shatter if a pin dropped. "I think you should stop being the Guardian."

His eyes widened as he looked at her head on his shoulder. _When did she get there?_

"But Nao! I promise, on behalf of my honor as a warrior of Erin, I won't be separated from Noel again! I swear!" Shaosu panicked.

"No, Shaosu that's not it. It's just that you always fighting and your arm. I don't want to find that one day I come down to Erin and you won't be there." She caressed his bandaged arm.

"Nao… You have to let me fight. If I don't I feel like yo-Erin won't be safe." He shyly tried to hide his intentions as he shifted his gaze to the right.

When he turned his gaze back to Nao he found two deep blue eyes staring right back at him.

He felt his head moving closer and he saw the eyes also closing in. Both pairs of eyes began closing as their faces neared each other. He could feel her breath on his face.

"KISSY FACE!!" a shrill frightened cry rang throughout the forest. "KISSY FACE KISSY FACE!!" Nemu had her eyes clenched tight together and hands slapped over her eyes as she screamed into the night. "I don't wanna see! I don't wanna see!!" she chanted as she flew off to Morrighan-knows-where.

The Guardian sighed and laughed while Nao giggled at the ego's antics. They continued laughing and turned their heads toward each other as they laughed. Once their eyes met there was immediate silence.

Shaosu felt his ears burning at what almost happened. And the Goddess shyly looked down at her hands folded on her lap, willing the blood to leave her cheeks.

"W-well I'm sure there are a lot of travelers waiting for you to check up on them. They'll be mad if you see you wasting your time on me." He awkwardly laughed.

The goddess brushed off her black silk dress with her back towards him as she got up. "I would never waste my time on you, Shaosu."

A sharp jab at his heart was felt.

She turned to him and gave a big smile. "My time with you is never a waste." With a quick peck on the cheek, she was off.

His heart fluttered as he shyly scratched his cheek with a finger. He could still feel the soft skin and warmth that was left behind.

Yep, it's all worth it.


End file.
